


Sleeping bag.【番 · Ⅱ】

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 预警：孕期Play；轻微失禁；少量女性词语描绘；





	Sleeping bag.【番 · Ⅱ】

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：孕期Play；轻微失禁；少量女性词语描绘；

这天太热，所以我决定跟你们说一个在多年以后的冬天故事。

这天，没雪。其实雪是很少能见下的，高湿的气候在雪还飘在天上时，就和雨逐渐融合，砸在地上水渍一圈又一圈。再风一吹。其实这风也是不大的，它就仗着这空气的湿冷，嗖嗖入骨。

所以，这是个吃宵夜的好时候。

谈到展正希，他实在是个五好青年。唯一爱喝的啤酒，也在他怀上这小祖宗的第二个月，就戒了。那时可还他亲娘的是夏天啊，你知道这有多么不容易。

所以，如果你还非要抓他什么缺点不良嗜好的话……大概就剩撸脏串了？

 

刚下飞机，正在高架上猛飙的贺天不由着攥紧了方向盘，油门更踩底。他真狗日的想知道展正希这癖好哪儿来的。其实连想都不用想，他就直接对着副驾上的见一竖了个笔直的中指。

妈的，你开心，他带你撸串庆祝，你难过，他带你撸串安抚，你就算啥事也没有，也带你去撸串杀时间。

“见一你这个狗日的”

坐在副驾的见一一脸懵逼。

“嗨！嗨哥们！你！”

话到一半，见一还是知道自己理亏的，刚昂起的声音立马转下：

“好啦好啦，我承认是我不对，不该把你叫出来，可……”

“不是这个！”

……被打断话的见一看着这个暴躁跟孕期Omega有一拼的Alpha，他想起自己已经快三个月没有见到展正希。而他是三天。

“飞蛾他们找到他了吗？”

“嗯”

冷静下来的贺天本能的想去摸烟，半道却转了手，只将车窗打开，冷风灌进，深吸一口：

“东街烧烤摊上”

见一瞬间明白了什么，裂开嘴一笑：

“噢~你在吃我的醋”

……

霎时，车间内被爆起的信息素撑满，在见一感受到耳鸣般的压迫之前，他也将自己的信息素给释放了出来，两个强大的Alpha，剑拔弩张，连刺骨的冷风都不敢再插入其中。

然后，是见一先让了步。

看着窗外极速倒退的灯影，看着车窗上倒映着自己的脸，他低声说着：

“这样我就开心了”

 

摊位很小，烧烤的，送单的，收钱的，全都是老板。一家人。展正希就躲在围巾里看着他们忙忙碌碌。

说起来，展正希是从小不喜欢戴围巾的，那种被裹住脖颈的滋味，是让毛线才沾上就忍不住扯下的不舒服。完全不给身体去适应的时间。可现在，他从一层层，毛茸茸的织物里探出了点下巴。端着餐盘的老板又擦肩而过。他还得再等待。

贺天他们从车上下来时，那个把背挺着笔直，两脚岔开的身影 —— 即使隔着马路，他还坐在角落里，他们还是一眼认出了他。

贺天走过去，见一拉住他。

“他不容易”

看着抓在自己臂上的手，贺天想着这小子的力气可越来越大了。他朝他裂嘴一笑，白牙森森，语气是只有他才有的调侃却不容置疑。

“在这上面我比你更清楚”

然后，走着潇洒不回头。

见一看着他离去的背影，再看看那个远方的背。低头一笑，朝另一个方向走去：

“真是个混蛋” 

 

他走了过去。

坐在他身边。

两边沉默。

展正希咽下了一口口水，自从怀孕后，他常觉得自己各个方面都变得迟钝退化，好比如嗅觉、听力......可对自己Alpha的感应，却是超越五官的敏感。插在口袋里的手，感受到自己肚皮如同心脏一样砰砰跳动着。有点心虚，有点渴望。

“肚...肚子有点饿”

什么狗出息。结个什么吧嘿哟。

“嗯”

得到这么平静又冷淡的回答，让展正希有点吃惊。他转动着脑袋看向对方。动作让厚厚的围巾露出一些缝隙，贺天贴近一嗅 ——

“嗯~”

展正希觉得全身的毛都要炸了。贺天几乎是在咬着他的耳朵，低声说着：

“妈妈闻起来有些糟糕噢”

啪嗒。展正希被六个月大的肚子顶着笔直的腰瞬间软了向前倾，这个王八蛋小祖宗，明明什么也看不见，可当贺天一过来时，就胎动的厉害。

如果说展正希骂着自己肚里这个是小王八蛋，那么贺天现在就是那个混账下流的老王八。他伸着手，在展正希岔开的腿上徘徊着，逗弄着，深深着陷在那厚围巾里，呼吸着孕期Omega分泌出的特殊气味。

“怎样，想要爸爸一个拥抱吗？”

冷风吹来时，展正希又讨厌起厚实的围巾来了。他本可以借助它们保持冷静。但现在又只剩混乱的本能。

“您的……”

正将餐盘放在桌上的Beta老板一抬头，有点懵，这话还刚开个头可就不知道要怎样结束好了。尴尬、尴尬。而那个黑发男人看着他的笑容更是把他玩出了一小身冷汗。大兄弟，我无害啊。

“走吧”

哈，有人解围！感谢感谢。

“怎么，不吃了？”

贺天看着挣脱他起身，又拉上他手的展正希，听他缓缓说着：

“有你，就没必要了”

 

我常会在冷不过的冬天，去想夏日里流的汗。那些灼烧在后背的炙热，变成了暖烘烘的热度，这些怀念多了就成了怀疑，冷成这样的天真的可能有那么热吗？可能吗？

可能吗？

展正希光裸着身子站在浴室里照镜子，他隆起的肚子已经超过了一个篮球，不，篮球应该比这小，那么一个大西瓜？他在想着，先得按照记忆把西瓜的大小给比划出来，凑近肚子时—— 天哎，他以前真的有八块腹肌吗？

当贺天进来时，就看见他的Omega正皱着眉看着他的大肚子。他当然是毫不犹豫的走了上去，将手臂贴在原本的肱二肌处将他抱住，手掌在不复存在的腹直肌上摩擦着。感受着孕期将他这个坚强的男孩改造的柔软，这可难得，且摸且珍惜。

“可以放开了没”

展正希没好气的说道。如果是在以前，他只要一个扭身就能挣脱，甚至，还可以来个背摔。

“哎？你看，你妈妈又变得这么冷漠了，明明刚刚还那么热情的拉着爸爸手回家”

贺天揉着这圆滚的肚子，从这里传来的波动，是隔着肚皮也挡不住的剧烈。这是个好小子。贺天在心里狠狠的夸了一道他未来儿子，愉悦的从展正希的颈间抬起头，不意外着从镜子里看到他皱眉隐忍的样子。他简直太爱这样的他了。

侧着头就将唇接近他的脸颊，轻轻的，在碰到之前伸出舌尖，炙热又缓慢的一路湿漉的滑行，直到咬上他的耳垂：

“这混小子压着你很累吧，我来帮你”

说着，贺天就将展正希一个横抱起来。这可惊着展正希瞪大了眼睛，可又不敢乱动。他当然知道自己现在他妈的有多重！只要一挣扎，没人敢保证不会有意外发生。

贺天就这样笑嘻嘻的看着自己怀里紧张成棍儿的人，在这时候，他自然会原谅在他手臂上抓着生疼的手。展正希一直不喜欢他这样抱他，以往要么是被他挣脱躲开，要么就是逮住后又打到精疲力尽，不如搂着先睡好。这样清清醒醒，乖乖巧巧的横在手里的机会不多。

“你真该多信任我一点”

说着委屈的话没有得到展正希任何反应，贺天将步伐停了下来，看着怀里的他。时间一走，引力不停，展正希能清晰的感受到自己的身子在逐渐下滑，他们坦诚赤裸的身子提供不了多少摩擦，抓在手上也是滑滑腻腻，心跳的再猛，可手上又不敢再做更剧烈的活动，只得频频点头，你说啥都好，都对！

嘿。贺天得逞笑容挂在脸上，将人往上掂了掂，更贴近自己心脏。

“不过，你的确重了很多”

“去死！”

 

将人放在水中，有了浮力对重力的抗衡，让展正希不由着舒服的叹了口气。贺天总不会放过任何一个逮住他的机会。

“我死了你可怎么办”

在水中的Omega就像回到窝的猫那样，他半眯着眼，随性又无情的回答着：

“吃饭，睡觉，不生娃”

“哦，那你肯定活不过三天”

说着就像没你就活不成了一样。展正希有点不爽的睁开眼，正好对上贺天直直伸来的手臂。

？？？

“你看”

贺天指着手上一块潮湿的皮肤，像被什么粘液沾上一样，湿漉漉黏糊糊。

展正希瞬间就明白了什么，那个味道他太熟悉了。

“我仅仅是抱抱你，你就又动情了”

贺天将自己压得更低，低到眼睛对眼睛，鼻子对鼻子的距离。

“没我，谁还能满足你”

面对Alpha这样的压迫，这个从不知示弱的Omega将自己向上迎去，嘴唇对嘴唇。

“那你进来啊”

 

贺天很难去形容他和展正希做爱时是一种什么样的滋味，那不同于和任何一个Omega，也不是Beta的味道。他上过很多人，或缠绵柔软似蛇，或激烈热情如虎，像这样刚烈暴性的Omega他也见过，毕竟现在人口众多，需求就多，口味繁杂，奇特也就并不独特了。可他还是没有碰到第二个能给他这种感觉的家伙。

我尝试着用更多的形容或比喻来帮助他来描述，可还是无能为力。所以就仅仅归为一个动词 —— 想操。

这就是展正希带给贺天的感觉。

平常里阳刚的他、发情期时疯狂的他、 孕期中柔软的他，通通都让他想占有，无法抗拒。甚至可以为此去违抗本能，将自己屈服的像一个捕猎者那样去忍耐，去等待。可他明明可以更轻松着，凭着这完全不平等的身份，仗着完全不平等的权财，将这个Omega据为己有，关如笼中，履行他性别赋予给他的义务。承受Alpha的性欲、暴戾、平复他们疯狂又肮脏的欲望。

无论是贺天还是见一，将对他来说没有任何差别。

但他们都没有这样做。

他们想要，想操的，都是那个完完整整，丝毫无损的展正希。

这是直到多年之后的现在，贺天才总结出来的话，也是直到现在，他才终于明白当年见一为什么那样做的动机。

“你倒是进不进来”

贺天难有的分神让展正希有点诧异，这让他们的这次接吻是少有的温和、情绵。所以当展正希的声音唤回他时，贺天又像一头猛兽一样追了回去，咬住他的下唇，低声挑音着：

“当然”

 

那个Alpha跨入了水中。

展正希的眸子猛然着一缩。该死，他真有些后悔了。由于视角的问题，他最先看到的就是那根雄壮黑紫色的性器在他眼里屹立着。这对于已经三天没有Alpha安抚的Omega来说实在过于刺激，即使被温水包裹着，他也能清楚的感受到从自己后面急涌出来的体液，这让他着实有点难堪，眼睛就这样四处飘散躲闪着。有点怂。

那贺天当然还是一如既往的不会放过他。偌大的浴缸够他们肆意折腾。他靠他靠着更近，微微勾身，钳住了展正希的下巴。“告诉我，妈妈想要什么？”

王八蛋。

展正希咽下滚动的喉结，只一会，他就将眼前这个正怒张的龟头吞入了口腔。

贺天勾起满意的笑容。

很多时候，展正希只是不善言辞，但这可不表示他是个喜欢逃避的主儿。他清楚的知道自己喜欢什么，想要什么，需要什么。只要不与底线冲突，伤天害理，他都会勇敢的去追求。

那对于孕期的Omega来说，现在这个就是他们所需要的一切。

展正希第一次口交的对象就是他，可以说贺天完全就是他的性启蒙老师了，虽说这样，但这个聪明的家伙在这上面就显得有点儿......恩，其实还是他自己的风格，直来直往，一口就吞，毫无前戏、挑逗云云，但毕竟还是一手教出来的学生，虽然贺天对没有诱惑性的前戏很沮丧，但这种直击重点的猛烈，妈的，真的够刺激！

手插过他的头发，略长的发丝缠上了他的手指，拽在手心里饱满又不失柔软。他忍住想狠狠捅进的欲望，扯着展正希头发向外拉，动作不快，他细细看着他的表情从沉浸的甜蜜，再到失神惊慌，就像从一个孩子口里掠夺了他的糖一样，贺天慢慢着将屌拔出。

扯出来时，还带出一些银丝，将紫黑的阴茎润的水光发亮。他揪着展正希的头，把它们沿着嘴角，揩在了他的脸上。

“你......”

展正希因为情欲的声音在颤抖。

“嘘，这就是你的不乖了，都说要先回答我的话啊”

贺天看着那透明的液体沿着展正希还正怅然若失一时合不上的嘴流下，他勾起手指帮他轻轻擦过。

“妈妈这么贪吃，孩子知道了肯定笑你”

贺天的话让展正希感到一阵羞耻，肚里的那个小祖宗可能是听到了亲爹的话，像是为了应证一般，猝不及防着又蹦跳了起来，激烈和活跃，让展正希挡不住那一声急促的呻吟。

“怎么，他又吵你了？”

贺天坐了下来，他将耳朵贴在展正希柔软的腹部上，听着他的小家伙有力的运动，这种生命的活力，让他几近是充满虔诚的吻上了这高耸的肚子，然后一路向下，爬过肚脐，一路下滑......

当展正希反应过来时，他发现自己正被托举着浮在水面上，双腿大岔。直觉告诉他这，这十分不好。

“你干什...”

还没呵出的话，就因为落在阴茎上的高温而给堵住。展正希睁大的双眼，越过自己隆起的肚子，看见埋在他身下的黑色脑袋，他..他他他....

“放松一点展正希”

这浴池太过宽敞，展正希只有一只手能抓住壁沿，他紧紧抓着，指节泛白。大脑嗡嗡直响，脑海里的那些记忆扑涌而来，虽然他真的不想承认，但是那些他被舔射过的经历、记忆，正在从海马体里挤出，嗖嗖的直直刺激在他的海绵体上。即使此时贺天的动作又轻又慢，若即若离，但他身体的反应就如同坐在了冲向云霄的火箭，迅速又猛烈。

然后，他绝望的感受到了那一小块湿热的温度徘徊在他的后面，在它钻进的那一瞬间，展正希绷紧了脚弓。

可什么也没射出。

贺天的另一只手狠狠着掐住了他的根部。展正希瞪大的眼睛，顺着自己肚皮剧烈的浮动而大口喘着气。他不明白。

“别这样看我，你知道今天犯了许多错误，这只是一个小惩罚”

像是探好了路一样，贺天将头抬出，他摸了一把展正希湿漉的脸，从他眼角抹去一丁点眼泪。

“别觉得委屈，你看，我现在就帮你去教训那个总吵你的小子”

说着，贺天托着展正希，将自己的阴茎对着那个湿漉的巢穴里，缓缓推进。一直在为生子做准备的身体让这未来的产道开始变得松软，虽然并不容易，但借助着大量Omega分泌出来的交合液，贺天还是顺利的将阴茎埋了进去，从外往里的将展正希塞的满满。一直到龟头顶到那个神秘的宫门处停下。

这大概算是他们之间最温和的一场性爱。

却让展正希感受到了最大的恐惧。

他支张着大嘴，却半天呼不上一口气来。另一只在水下的手像是溺水者的，无以依托，胡乱抓着，最后被贺天稳稳抓住。

“看着我，展正希，我在这里”

虚空的手抓到了实物，就像在水中的浮木那样，展正希拽着紧紧的，有力而又厚实的触感传达着他们彼此。

贺天看着盈在展正希眼睑处的液体，待他一眨眼，就是沾在睫毛上的泪珠。贺天倾身：

“相信我，好吗”

说着，这个疑问句是不需要等待回答的陈诉，他附身吻去那滴泪珠的同时，这个姿势也让他体内的阴茎，顶破了宫颈的那条裂缝，敲开了他们孩子正憩息的子宫里。

我来帮你教训这个吵你的小王八蛋了。

源于母性本能的惊恐，将展正希从未有过的尖叫给逼出。

并且，射在了他们之间，落入水中。

 

隔日，贺天发现展正希起的格外早。这很不正常，因为自从怀孕在家后，他是一天比一天晚，越来越懒。何况前一夜里这样折腾，他都累的不想起，更何况是被他折腾的他。这不正常。

先搂住人再说。

想着，贺天伸手又想环过那人，却被展正希一手打开。

“干啥”

贺天是有些不爽快的。但一想前一夜的确是他过分，伴侣有点小脾气也能理解，理解。

“喂，你不要乱教他”

？？？

贺天不明就里的看着展正希。

展正希一指自己的肚子。

“我是他爸，不是妈”

哈，原来这个。

贺天一脸笑眯眯的将脸贴在肚皮上，跟他宝贝儿子窃窃私语。

“嚯，你妈想做爸，那你亲爹可怎么办哦”

“你？”

展正希没聋。

“随意”

 

贺叔叔？

 

END.

 

贺总如果知道他打扰的是闺女，估计会流下悔恨的泪水吧…哈哈哈


End file.
